


Lonely Hearts Club

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t typically spend much time with Paulie without James around, but he knew a man in need of comfort when he saw one, and Geno was always willing to be there for his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/gifts).



> This was a good catharsis to write, in many different ways. It was kind of weird writing fic with Paulie in it, but I love him and he needs a hug, so 
> 
> Title taken from the Marina and the Diamonds song of the same name

Game 1 against Boston sucked. The blown calls, the shutout, all of it was settling in Geno’s shoulders and making him tense and irritable. And the worst part was that he _knows_ he had performed well. He had thrown himself into the game, and it wasn’t enough. He hadn’t been good enough. 

The locker room was thick with frustration. Geno caught sight of Paulie, head in his hands, no doubt reliving his own goal ad nauseum. He gripped Paulie’s shoulder tightly in sympathy and walked on to his own stall, a vague idea percolating in his mind. He didn’t typically spend much time with Paulie without James around, but he knew a man in need of comfort when he saw one, and Geno was always willing to be there for his teammates. 

Geno waited until Paul left for his car, and left quickly after, following him out to the parking lot.

“Paulie, wait!” he called out, jogging up to meet him at Paul’s car. Paul turned and met his gaze expectantly. Geno paused, trying to phrase his proposition in a way that didn’t seem like an insult. Paulie raised his eyebrows at him a little impatiently.

“I come home with you?” Geno tried, and doesn’t let his stomach hurt at Paul’s huff of a laugh.

“I don’t think I’d be much company tonight,” Paul told him, not a little bitterly. 

“Me neither,” Geno said, smiling crookedly. Paulie’s mouth twitches a bit at that, and seems to mull it over.

“Bad to be alone after game like this,” Geno added, which was probably hypocritical of him to say. Paulie apparently thought so as well, judging by the look he gave Geno. 

Paul sighed and leaned back against his car. “Alright. I could probably use the company. You know how to get there?”

“Know how to get to Nealsy’s,” Geno pointed out mischievously, and Paulie rolls his eyes at him and climbs into his car.

“I’ll see you there then,” he said, and paused for a moment. “And Geno? Thanks.”

“Is nothing,” Geno told him seriously. “I need it too.”

Paulie’s eyes go dark and thoughtful, and he nods shortly at Geno and closes the car door. Geno nods back and heads to his own car. 

Driving over to Paulie’s, Geno felt a heavy sort of peace settle over him. Geno had failed his teammates on the ice tonight, but he would do better for Paulie. And then on Monday, he would apologize to the rest of the team by getting on the scoreboard.

When he got to Paul’s house, he looked across the court to James’s house out of habit. The driveway was empty, and Geno tried not to think about what a post-loss James was out doing. He wasn’t Geno’s responsibility tonight.

He trotted up the path to Paul’s front door, which he discovered was unlocked after jiggling the handle. He let himself in, kicking off his shoes and looking around for Paulie.

“In here,” Paulie called from the kitchen, and Geno followed his voice to find him leaning against the fridge, two beers in hand. He silently offered one to Geno, and Geno accepted it, taking a long pull from the bottle. When he looked back at Paul, he noticed Paul’s eyes had wandered south, and he barely refrained from grinning smugly at him. The point of tonight is sex, and Geno didn’t want to scare Paulie away. 

He leaned into Paulie to put the beer bottle on the counter next to him, and then ducked his head down, brushing his lips against Paulie’s. He stayed in Paulie’s space, smelling the beer in his breath and waiting for him to take the next move. His patience was rewarded when Paul set his own beer aside and reached up for Geno, kissing him deeper this time. 

Geno backed Paul into the fridge, biting down on his lip and _tugging_. Paulie groaned in response and yanked at Geno’s hair, baring his throat for Paulie to explore. Paul sucked bruises all the way down Geno’s neck, and bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Geno hissed sharply and tugged at Paul, and he licked the bite in apology before backing off slightly. 

“Couch?” he suggested, a little out of breath. Geno nodded. He would have preferred a bed, but this is about Paulie, and it wasn’t like he’d be staying the night.

They moved to the living room, and Geno shoved Paul onto the sofa and climbed on top of him. They kissed for a while, slow and wet, until they were both panting and hard in their trousers. Geno eventually pulled back, grinning at the way Paul tried to follow his mouth. His mouth was stinging from beard burn and his dick was throbbing in his pants, but he ignored that to clamber off Paulie. Paulie made a noise of protest, which Geno also ignored, and shoved him around so he was sitting up.

Once Paul was arranged to his liking, Geno dropped to his knees in front of him. He grinned at Paulie’s sharp inhale, and reached for the fly of his nice trousers. Geno liked this part, liked being on his knees for someone, liked giving people pleasure. 

He helped Paulie wriggle out of his trousers, tugging them and his boxers down to his ankles. He spat into his hand and pumped Paul’s dick tentatively, enjoying the way Paul’s eyes shuttered and his breath hitched. He reached into his own pants for the condom he’d grabbed from his car’s glovebox, and rolled it onto Paulie’s dick.

Geno leaned in and licked a stripe up Paulie’s dick, and tried not to be too smug about Paulie’s hips jerking up into his mouth. He sucked the head of his dick into his mouth, hand squeezing tight around the base and pumping firmly. Paulie groaned and was obviously refraining from just grabbing Geno by the hair and fucking his mouth.

Geno pulled off and took a second to catch his breath. He grinned up at Paul. “Can move. I like it.”

Paulie cursed and tangled his hand in Geno’s hair. “Then _get on with it_ ,” he ordered Geno impatiently. Geno laughed and ducked back down to messily lick his way back down Paul’s cock, humming around it and relaxing his throat when Paul bucks up. It took Paul longer to get to the edge than Geno is typically used to, and his jaw was kind of getting sore by the time Paul was gasping little wordless noises and tensing up underneath Geno. 

Geno relaxed his throat and sank as far down on Paulie’s dick as he could manage. He swallowed hard around it, once, twice, and Paul came with a shout, pushing Geno down onto his cock until Geno choked. His grip relaxed almost immediately after, and Geno pulled off, stroking Paul through his orgasm until he seemed to melt in the sofa.

Geno petted Paulie’s twitching thighs idly, appreciating their latent strength. He liked the satisfied smile on Paulie’s face, too.

Paulie opened his eyes blearily and grabbed at Geno’s arms. “Get up here,” he commanded, his voice gentle with lassitude. Geno quickly complied, clambering up Paulie, kissing into Paulie’s mouth. Paul kept the kiss slow and soft, smoothing a hand down Geno’s back whenever he tried to increase the pace.

“Easy,” he cajoled softly, and Geno huffed a little.

“Supposed to be helping you,” he pointed out, feeling strangely young. 

Paulie kissed him again. “Doesn’t mean you don’t need it too,” he said, and Geno feels skewered.

Paulie kept kissing him, then, and reached a hand between them to unzip Geno’s pants and pull out his cock. He pumped Geno’s dick until Geno was panting into Paul’s mouth, wriggling restlessly on Paul’s lap. He dragged his thumbnail over Geno’s slit, and Geno swore and came all over both their shirts. 

“Sorry,” he gasped into Paul’s mouth. Paul laughed at him, but it wasn’t an unkind laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he told him, stroking his fingers through Geno’s hair. Geno wrapped his arms around Paul’s shoulders and squeezed tightly, ignoring the mess on his stomach that was starting to dry and itch. Paul was nice to hug, solid and warm. Geno knew he should withdraw, though. The drooping set of Paul’s shoulders was gone, and Geno had done what he had come here to accomplish. 

He started to move off Paul so he could wash off and leave, but when he did, Paul tightened his hold on him.

“Stay the night?” he offered hesitantly. Geno smiled down at him in something like relief. Maybe he should take his own advice more often. It would be nice to not be alone.

“Sure,” he agrees easily, and drops a kiss onto Paul’s mouth. It feels like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Your turn, Lena


End file.
